Hey, Do You See It?
by rimashaolan
Summary: Mitchie has magic powers, wealth and talent. Shane has talent, wealth and a past hard to get rid of. what does falling in love have to do in all of this?
1. Preview

Rimashaolan: this is the re-doing of my Camp Rock story **Hey, Do You See It? **personally I think there were too many gaps and the story pace was moving a bit too slow. this version will be slightly similar but will fill in those gaps that were left blank in the previous story.

Disclaimer: Camp Rock & Harry Potter references do NOT belong to me. they all belong to their respective authors. I am just borowing the characters and places for a while

**Hey, Do You See It?**

_Chapter 1**: **Preview _

I am Mitchie Torres, seventeen years old, and I am proud to say I am an intermediate level witch, I've been receiving after school lessons for the past two years and there's not many witches my age whom are intermediate so as you can see I am very advanced for my age.

I used to go to a private institution that enhances one's level of magic, it's mostly for beginners, so now I refuse to even set foot there.

My parent's finally agreed and let me go to Hogwarts in my third year and that's where my whole life changed. I met Jasmine Gellar whom became my best friend along with Kyan Alexander Johnson.

I had met Jasmine before I arrived at hogwarts in the train. we ended up sharing a compartment because there weren't any others available. We talked and she seemed like a nice person so I agreed to go find her after my housing placement when she eagerly asked. It was to both our surprise a couple hours later that I had ended up as her roomate in Gryffindor. We became inseperable after then until I met Kyan and his sister Nathalia, the heirs to the magic kingdom at Defense Against The Dark Arts where I can say I only managed to befriend Kyan because Nathalia turned out to be a total brat. Kyan, Jasmine and myself became best friends and went everywere we could together.

According to the established rules and how the law works, Nathalia was supposed to be the next in line to the throne due to being the first born direct decendant of the queen but appearantly that is decided by a pendant that chooses if the heir is truly worthy or not. It was Christmas vacation and there had been a ball and ceremony at the palace to see if Nathalia was really worthy of the title of queen. being friends with Kyan, and coming from a high status as it was of course me and Jasmine had been invited along as well.

Due to a little accident where the pendant chose me as the rightful owner I now live a double life, as Mitchie Torres I am your typical normal teenage girl that has some magic powers (who's also born rich) but as Coral Marina Taylor I am a full witch with magical powers a lot of people have tried to get a hold

Nathalia hated me even more after that accident but Kyan didn't. He said that if the pendant chose me it knew why and not to question it.

Oh, but believe me, for a whole month I did question it every day, to Coral whom is the spirit living inside the pendant and her reply was always "I don't like her, she's like the devil's reincarnation"

Nathalia Johnson may be the biggest brat on the world and 'the devil's reincarnation' as Coral so plainly puts it but not Kyan. Just as the king himself, his son Kyan Alexander Johnson is the kindest, nicest soul anyone has ever met and I recall hearing Kyan talk about how his little sister was in the past and it's as if she was the biggest angel anyone ever saw. So that has left me to wonder: what the hell happened to Nathalia to turn her into what she is today? to which Coral responds "she's always been a brat"

Nathalia was never seen in Hogwarts again, and Jasmine had to move to Beauxbaton's the following year but Kyan was still around and I was happy to know i'd still have someone with me.

I love being a witch honestly I do but after a while I couldn't stand all the constant glares and stares in Hogwarts, hell I was probably just as famous as Harry Potter himself.

That's why in my sixth year I decided I wanted to go to a muggle school for a change. noticing all I had to deal with my parents agreed under the condition that i get after school lessons as well so I was tranferred to a school closer to home, where I met Sierra and we just cliqued.

Sierra comes from magical parents but didn't inherit any powers because in their family it's usually the younger one who recieves them so Damon, her four year old brother is the one who's going to recieve them eventually.

Sierra is a great older sister and she's actually not upset about not having any powers. She's actually glad Damon will get them because in her opinion he will need it more than her.

The only other place I can say I've always wanted to go to is Camp Rock. it's the awesomest place for music one has heard of…..ever! as to the reason I want to go it's because not only am I one of the few witches that can actually say they have a talent for singing but I want to live a summer where magic isn't the center of attention and where I can be myself, not the spoiled brat everyone thinks I am just because my parents are wealthy.

I heard that Connect Three, which is composed of Lead Singer Shane Gray, Guitar Player Jason Gray and for the drums Nate Gray will be around Camp Rock this summer. And no, I did not read it from a music magazine or saw it in Hot Tunes. Just because they're famous and I have a big poster of them in my bedroom does not mean I am a stalker. I heard it from my father whom has been the owner of the biggest known record company for the past twenty years, and he's also the producer and manager to the greatest band of this generation: yup that's right, Connect Three.

I am absolutely sure that Nate and Jason have no clue or idea to what their father does in his spare time while they're off touring the world but i know for a fact that Shane Grey does in fact knows what he does because I saw the ring that has Voldermort's 'death mark' insignia on it. yup that's right, Connect Three's father is in complot with the baddest wizard the world has ever seen. Either Shane is a death eater like his father or he's about to become one I'm not sure which one but the truth is:

**_the crush you have on the bad boy has got to go_**

_shut up Coral, I'm the narrator here not you _

**_I deserve some input too you know _**

_yeah, yeah, yeah whatever _

**_don't you whatever me! I am your superior and so you will listen to what I have to say _**

_you're stuck inside me it's not like I have a choice otherwise _

**_don't worry Mitchie, it will all work out soon don't worry _**

_what is that supposed to mean?_

**_you may not but I sure do know how this story will end i already saw the future and it is..._**

_Coral shut up don't make me use magic on you_

**_Mitchie shouldn't you go to sleep already? the last day of school is tomorrow afterall_**

"Mitchie, turn off the lights just because it's the last day tomorrow it doesn't mean you're going to sleep any later yet"

"yes mom"

_**hahahahaha told you**_

_put a sock in it Coral _

and with that I blocked the mind link between me and Coral as I turn off the lights and glance one last time at the big poster of Connect Three


	2. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own camp rock, I am just fooling around with the characters for my own enjoyment

_**Hey, Do You See It?**_

Chapter 2: _Introduction_

I make my way out the bed as loud music blasts through the speakers of my computer, signaling it was time to wake up and get ready for school.

I yawn as I grab my wand from the desk and waving it around a couple times my clothes, bookbag and everything else I need falls neatly into my bed.

Half an hour later I'm making my way down the stairs for breakfast. it's like this every school day. I say "good morning" to my parents as I pass them in the living room then go and sit down in the dining room as my food is brought to me. they're very busy people so they eat breakfast with me if they can but if they can't they just quickly rush off after saying 'good morning' to me as well. I smile as I see them sit across from me but my smile falters as my dad and mom look at me.

"guess what I found yesterday in my office?" he says as we're given our food

I look up to Clerisse, my personal maid and simply say 'thank you' to her then I glance at dad "I don't know father may I ask what?" I reply taking a sip of my orange juice as he passes me two things.

It took all I could not to choke up as I glance at the Camp Rock brochure and a envelope with my name on it from Hogwarts

"I honestly don't know what's going on father, I gave up asking if I can go to Camp Rock years ago" I say waving my hands around and my mother laughs "sweetie, you just asked me last week" she replies

"and I've grown up since then" I reply taking a bite off my sandwhich

"Ok Michelle look, I know you have talent but..." my father says and both my mother and i glare at him as we respond "we've only heard this speech about a dozen times"

"dad can't you be...oh I don't know? more original! just say that the real reason you don't want to cosign me into your company is because you want me to focus in my magic"

"am I really that predictable?"

I reply a "since I was ten daddy" laughing then I add "I better go now. Sierra and I have a lot to pack up and bring back since it's the last day, mom can you send a portkey to my locker to bring all the stuff to my room? I really don't want to carry all I have in there home" I say as I stand up and grab my bookbag

"sure sweetie it'll be disguised as a pencil"

"thanks mom" I say but dad stops me and motions me to sit down again

"not so fast young lady, open up the letter"

"dad i'm going to be late"

"I don't care and we can fix that just open up the letter"

I sigh and tear open the letter i had left in the table as I silently begin reading it's content. Five minutes later i find myself gasping and very upset

"well since you already know what's going on here's what i'm proposing to you. I will allow you to go to Camp Rock, but you have to accept the job they're offering you in Hogwarts and if you don't well...say good bye to camp forever, it's your choice really"

"dad you can't do that to me!"

"I can and I just did"

I storm out and floo myself to Sierra's house upset.

"is anyone here? Sierra we gotta go soon, we're already late" I say as I dust myself off stepping out of the chimney

"in the kitchen Mitchie" Sierra's voice is heard and I walk on over to witness the big mess that happened to be a kitchen before a storm passed through and now it's all covered in flour

I laugh and Sierra glares at me sighing "mom thought it would be a good idea to bake cookies with Damon today and left me with the mess ugh! can you help me clean this up please?"

I nod and look around then bring out my wand from my boots

_I don't want us to be late, so bring back the kitchen to it's normal state_

Putting my wand back I smile as the mess slowly disappears and Sierra hugs me

"you're the best friend ever!"

"I know, I know Si but come on we gotta go" I say giving her the bookbag I grabbed on my way in as I walk on over to the chimney

"floo powder, really? you know what happened last time I went along with this Mitchie" Sierra says

"relax okay? if you're so concerned about getting caught then here take my invisibility cloak" I say as I pass along the silvery cloak in my backpack to her

"if something happens i'm blaming this on you Michelle Torres!" Sierra says as she grabs a bit of floo powder and throwing it into the fire quickly puts on the cloak and we both disappear with a puff of smoke

'ouch, Sierra what are you still doing here!" I say a bit annoyed as I bump into her

"we can't get out Mitchie, the chimney is closed"

"oh be quiet and let me see for myself" I quietly murmur and do a wandless spell since I can't feel where my boots are

_lumos _

my wand begins to glow and I fish it out of my boots waving and tapping it around the walls

"it appears we are indeed stuck Sierra"

"I told you so Mitchie!" she tells me yelling and I try so calm her down

"relax we won't be stuck here for long all we got to do is go back the same way we came"

"how do you want me to calm down! you just confirmed we are stuck! there's no way we can get out"

"when there's a will, there's always a way" I reply smirking

"she's right Sierra, don't worry we'll be out of here in no time" I distantly Coral say

I smile and silently whisper

_expulso _

the wall crumbles to the ground and I smirk then I say _reparo_ as I walk out of the office pulling a pale Sierra along with me

"that, and you... but...and the chimney... omg that's the sixth time this month! how do you NOT get found out, you could get us killed!"

"we're still alive aren't we?"

"yea Sierra and never question the extent of her abilities" Coral says as she comes out the locket then adds "ah the staff in this school are complete and utter idiots, don't you just love messing with muggles?"

I just laugh and open the door to our locker then looking aound and seeing the coast is clear I transform the locker into a full view mirror and check myself and Sierra for dust

"OK all clean and not one speck of dust" I say as I return it to it's original size and Sierra grabs two notebooks and a few pens then closes the door

"aright let's get this day over with"

**I'm ready, are you?**

_**I'm always ready Coral so bring it! I can take anything this day will ****send my way**_


	3. Mitchie, You'll Thank Me For This

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock or the Harry Potter references I am just fooling around with the characters for my own enjoyment

_**Hey, Do You See It?**_

Chapter 3: _Mitchie_, _You'll Thank Me For This _

Mitchie walked into the classroom with Sierra next to her.

A couple of people greeted them as they walked in and they greeted them back before sitting down on their seats.

Sierra took out a book and instantly began reading hooked on it

"what are you reading anyway?"

"Harry Potter I'm up to the fourth book" she says showing her the art work of The Goblet Of Fire

Mitchie burst out laughing as she took it away from her "okay how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to read any of this stuff? I know the guy in real life. The person whom wrote the book just copied bits and pieces and passed it as her own work everything that goes on in Hogwarts is way more dramatic than in the books I would not be surprised if the author was really Hermione in disguise" she whispered to her

Sierra took the book back and smiled "well it's fun to read so you can clear me up on some stuff and it's funny how all the spells in the book are exactly word for word and the real stuff I mean hello any other wizard and witch reading it can copy it off it"

Mitchie looked at Sierra as she thought about it "well the way I see it, Harry Potter is taken as a 'fake' story but for those of us whom come from a magical family it's like the book is mocking us so that's why most of us don't even acknowledge it. I mean I have read them and I find them alright but if you hear someone else say they hate Harry Potter it's because they clearly know the real background behind it"

She then glanced up at the front and saw the teacher had come but all he said was "today is the last day so free period everyone" they all cheered and Mitchie smirked as she looked back at Sierra.

"classes are going to be like this the whole day want to go collect our stuff and just go home?"

"yeah sure we haven't missed one day the whole year I'm sure that this won't affect our grade"

So Mitchie grabbed her stuff motioned for Sierra to do the same and taking out her wand she cast a spell

get me and Sierra to our lockers with super fast speed let no one remember we were in this room today pretty please

"I still can't get the hang of stuff when you do that" Sierra said as they landed in front of their locker and she held tightly to Mitchie

"oh relax it's nothing too bad now start packing up your stuff we have to portkey them to my house so I can then send it over to yours"

"I know" was all she said and they went to work.

About an hour later they were done and everything was messily packed into two boxes with their names in it.

Sometime around the middle Sierra had complained on why she had agreed to Mitchie's crazy idea to enlarge the locker and Mitchie had just told her since they were sharing it was only fair to make it bigger but other than that nothing else really happened.

Mitchie had found the portkey in the back which she only activated once Sierra was done.

They were now back in Mitchie's room where Sierra got in the computer that had access to information from both muggle and the magic world while Mitchie was just putting stuff away from the box using her wand.

After twenty minutes of boredom and finally done with the sorting Mitchie wondered what Sierra was doing on the computer and she got her answer when Sierra began squealing really loudly

"okay breathe Si, you're gonna hyperventilate" was all she said as she came up to her

"the attendance sheet for Camp Rock got posted online how can I NOT hyperventilate!"

"it's just an attendance sheet" Mitchie replied while rolling her eyes "okay let's see what you are so excited about" she adds as she stares at the screen

"scroll down to 13, 14, 15, 16 and 17 and you'll see why I'm hyperventilating"

"numbers thirteen, fourteen and fifteen are Jason, Shane and Nate Gray... that's why you're like this? I thought you already knew they were going to be there the whole summer didn't I tell you myself?"

"that is not why, keep reading"

"numbers 16 and 17 are Jasmine Gellar and...Michelle Torres..." she gasped as she read it

Jasmine is going to be there as well wow I have something to look forward to and...wait just a minute!

"it says Michelle Torres" she whispered

"I'm aware of that Mitchie what do you think all the squealing was for?"

"no way this is so NOT happening, Sierra pinch me cause I must be dreaming"

"it is happening Michelle, as long as you keep your end of the bargain I'll keep mines" her father says as he walks into the room

She stares at him "so if I go and tutor those kids back in school then I can really go to Camp Rock?"

"I see no reason for you to say no to this. Camp Rock begins this weekend, you'll spend the next two months there and all you have to agree to do is spend the week before school starts at Hogwarts I don't see much you can lose here"

Sierra took this opportunity to walk out and went downstairs where she would wait for Mitchie to come get her and take her home.

Mitchie did not know what to do

**_Camp Rock will be the best place for me to further pursue my career as a singer it's something I cannot miss but should I really take this?_**

**Mitchie if that is what you want to do then go ahead, take the chance before you miss it**

_**Coral, I walked away from the magic world for the sole reason I hated the attention I got. If I go back now it will be as if I never left**_

Coral just sighed and decided to take the decision for Mitchie herself, this is a great deal for both of them and there is no way she'll let Mitchie ruin the only dream she has because she is afraid to face what she was meant to be.

"this is Coral and I just wanted to say that Michelle accepts the offer Mr. Torres"

**you belong to both the magic as well as the muggle world you cannot simply choose one over the other because you want to it does not work like that **

Mitchie sat inside her soul room and she glared at Coral but then decided to just leave things like that if she was going to Camp Rock then she'd be happy and accept the fact but if that was not the case and it turned out that Coral might just have ruined her life without even getting her consent first...

**_you will pay Coral_**

Coral stood outside Mitchie's room and watched happily as her father walked away

**Mitchie, you'll thank me for this **


End file.
